


Motto zenzen egai ta mirai shinkita sekai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Aprons, Cute Kids, Dolls, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future, Plushies, Tea Parties
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Aquí, puedes sentarte con nosotras. Ahora que oji-chan está aquí, puede servirnos el té. ¿Verdad, oji-chan?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Motto zenzen egai ta mirai shinkita sekai

**Motto zenzen egai ta mirai shinkita sekai**

**(Estoy dibujando nuestro futuro enteramente en un mundo en que creo)**

“¿Yuri? ¿Yuki?”

Yuya entró dentro su piso, la calma casi lo preocupaba.

Había dejado a su sobrina sola con Yuri por dos horas, como máximo. Nada de demasiado malo podía haber ocurrido, Yuri no estaba _tan_ malo con niños.

Se apresuró a quitarse los zapatos y fue hacia el salón.

Y se paró.

La mesa baja enfrente al sofá estaba puesta con su mejor mantel (...vale, su único mantel _aceptable_), cinco o seis tazas de té con sus platillos y cucharitas, el azucarero en el centro.

“¡Oji-chan!” su sobrina lo llamó cuando lo vio, y corrió hacia él, abrazándole las piernas.

“Hola, Yuki.” Yuya saludó, recogiéndola y besándole una mejilla. “¿Qué pasa aquí?” preguntó, indicando las muñecas y peluches sentados cuidadamente a la mesa.

“Bien, cuando te has ido Yuri-nii me ha preguntado lo que quería hacer, y yo de veras, de veras quería tomar el té con mis muñecas. ¡Pues él ha hecho esto!” explicó la niña, sus ojos brillando de alegría.

“Oh.” Yuya comentó, asintiendo unas veces. “¿Y dónde está ahora Yuri-nii?” preguntó, esperando que Yuri no se hubiera escapado de las muñecas y la hora del té.

“¡Cocina!” lo oyó gritar. “Ahora voy. Yuya, ¡considérate avisado!” gritó, y aun Yuya lo encontró extraño, no dijo nada.

Se sentó en el sofá, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que su novio apareciera.

Y entendió.

“Bien...” empezó a decir, pero Yuri le echó un vistazo y luego sonrió a Yuki.

“Buenos días, soy Chinen Yuri y aparentemente voy a ser su camarero, esta noche.” dijo a la niña, caminando en adelante y apoyando la bandeja con la tetera en la mesilla baja.

“Ah, ¡gracias Yuri-nii! Las muñecas y yo estábamos empezando a ser realmente sedientas.” lo informó, increíblemente seria.

“Lindo delantal, Yu.” fue el comento de Yuya, en cambio.

Oh, bien. Esperaba que Yuri iba a esperar al menos hasta que Yuki no se hubiera ido antes de matarlo.

El menor levantó una ceja en su dirección, glacial.

“Gracias, Yuu.” contestó a regañadientes. “Yuki y yo estábamos buscando algo útil, y hemos encontrado esto en el último cajón. Estaba entre las cosas que tu madre te ha dado cuando te has asentado aquí.” rozó la mano en el delantal, incómodo. “Aun no entiendo qué pensaba que pusieras hacer con eso.” añadió, más bajo.

Yuya rio, cabeceando comprensivo.

Era un delantal muy clásico, como se habría esperado de ver... bien, llevado por una criada, de verdad.

“Quizás obaa-chan lo ha dado a oji-chan por eso. Ella siempre juega conmigo, mis muñecas aman su té.” Yuki les dijo, brincando un poco mientras esperaba que el té fuera servido.

“Yo soy bastante bueno con el té también.” Yuri se defendió, inclinándose para pellizcarle la nariz. “Y estaba esperando de ser invitado, cuando hemos empezado a poner la mesa. De verdad, no pensaba que iba a ser el camarero.” se lamentó, pero estaba sonriendo.

Algo, de todas formas, afectó a Yuki.

“¡Oh! Lo siento, Yuri-nii, no pensaba que quisiera tomar el té con nosotras. A veces mi papa nos hace el té, pero nunca quiere unirse.” explicó. “Y insiste en querer ponerse su delantal, que es realmente aburrido, todo gris.” movió una de las muñecas a su lado un poco, luego dio una palmada al suelo. “Aquí, puedes sentarte con nosotras. Ahora que oji-chan está aquí, puede servirnos el té. ¿Verdad, oji-chan?” se giró para mirar a Yuya, esperanza en los ojos.

Y bien. Yuya había sido atacado por la espalda por los niños.

Yuri levantó las cejas, poniendo una cara inocente.

“Oh, por favor Yuuyan, sería maravilloso. Ten aquí, puedes tener el delantal, si quieres.” le dijo, deshaciendo el nudo y pasándolo al mayor.

Tratando que su sobrina no lo viera, Yuya hizo muecas.

“Me encantaría.” dijo, manteniendo la cara seria a pesar de todo. Se puso en pie y se puso el delantal, y si encima a Yuri había casi parecido hermoso, estaba seguro que encima a él pareciera ridículo.

“Tan lindo, Yuu.” Yuri se burló de él. La venganza era una perra.

Yuya no dijo una palabra mientras tomaba la tetera y servía té en las tazas de Yuri y Yuki, fingiendo cuidadamente de hacer lo mismo para las muñecas. Cuando terminó, se sirvió una taza y fue a sentarse en el sillón enfrente a ellos.

“¿El empleado puede tener un poco de té también?” preguntó a su sobrina, sonriendo.

“Claro, oji-chan.” bebió un sorbo de su taza e hizo una escena para mostrar cuando le gustara. “Es delicioso, Yuri-nii. Casi bueno como lo de obaa-chan.” lo elogió.

“Soy contento, Yu-chan. Tenía miedo que iba a decepcionar tus muñecas.” contestó con una sonrisita.

Yuki rio bajo, cabeceando.

“Esto es tan hermoso.” les dijo, mientras seguía bebiendo su té, arreglando unos detalles en sus muñecas que – quién sabía porque – estaban errados. “Soy feliz que estéis bebiendo el té conmigo y mis muñecas. Recordad, cuando vais a casaros y tendréis hijos, tenéis que hacerlo con ellos también. Con un mantel lindo y un delantal como eso.” les dijo.

Yuya casi se ahogó con su té, mientras Yuri tuvo éxito de mantener la calma, de alguna manera.

“Vamos a invitarte también, Yu-chan.” aseguró la niña, bajándose para besarle la mejilla, y luego levantó los ojos hacia Yuya.

La mirada en la cara del mayor estaba exhilarante; estaba como si tratara de contener la excitación, como si lo que su sobrina había dicho hubiera tocado algo realmente bueno dentro de él.

Yuri le sonrió, ahora sincero.

Bien, Yuki había hablado. Y lejos estaba de Yuri querer que ignorar la verdad de una niña de esa manera.

Aparentemente, había un futuro de fiestas del té reservado para él.


End file.
